Lilith
According to extra-Biblical sources, Lilith was the first wife of Adam, created by God to be his companion. According to these sources, Lilith defied Adam, and God, by daring to utter the 'Divine Name' which transformed her into a demon. She subsequently flew away, leaving Adam alone in the Garden of Eden which prompted God to create Eve. Facts: -Lilith is called the 'Mother of all Monsters' because she is believed to possess dark powers which allow her to breed new forms of monstrous life. This is supposed to be a corruption of her procreative powers, powers which Eve inherited after her. -Several species of monsters are descended from Lilith, but the Vampyre believe themselves to be Lilith's particular children. Her blood flows in their veins, and their mutagenic bloodlines reflect Lilith's powers of change and creation. -Lilith is often depicted in ancient sources as a cross between a woman and an owl. She is believed to be the founder of the Lords of the Night. -It appears that, during her sojourn in the world after her exile from Eden, Lilith was visited by Azrael the Angel of Death. Sources vary but it appears Azrael may have been Lilith's tutor or even lover. Some variations of her act of creating the Vampyre posit that Lilith actually bore the first Vampyres after her union with Azrael. If true, that means that all Vampyres possess a trickle of Celestial blood in their veins. Theist Or Fallen: Lillith appears to have started out as a Theist. The fact that she was transformed into a 'demon' by uttering a 'Divine Name' clearly shows she possessed the power of calling upon the Names. Of course, whether she stayed Theist seems doubtful since later reports of her involve dark powers and personal attributes which are clearly Infernal in nature. According to the extra-biblical sources, Lilith turned from God following her rejection of Adam and wandered the night as a human/Infernal hybrid. St. Lilith?: Lilith is regarded by some Vampyres as a saintly figure, even going so far as to offer prayers to her and petition her for power and miracles. This belief system stems from Lilith's religious background, and her origins involving the founding characters of the Judeo-Christian Tradition. But it also comes from Lilith's role as a maternal/creator figure within the Lords of the Night. Lilith is the creator of the Vampyre race, and so naturally many Vampyre turn to Lilith in order to better understand themselves and their place in the grand scheme of things. What's even weirder is that some of these prayers appear to get answered. Vampyres have reported visions, prophecies and even the occasional miracle. Vampyres who have particularly dedicated themselves to Lilith have even attained a position within Vampyre society resembling that of a Saint? This has led many to question just what kind of Fallen Lilith really is. Does she channel some of Heaven's power, just like a 'real' Saint of the Church does, presumably on behalf of her dark children? Or do the miracles come from her and her awesome power as a Witch? Is she actually a Fallen or is she some kind of freakish Theist who resembles an ancient Fallen? Or is she a Fallen who serves the Light, kind of like with the Jailers? It should be noted that Lilith has also attained a religious fervor among other elements in the Supernatural community as well. Many Witches and Occultists have offered prayers to the Dark Mother, and even some bizarre elements of the Priestly Order have dared to petition her for supernatural favor. Dark Mother: Lilith is the creator of several of the more prominent races of monsters present in the world. Chief among her children, and the ones closest to her in nature, are the Vampyre. But Lilith is believed to have also spawned several other races including the Werewolves, the Succubi, and the Ghouls. Here is a quick list of those Supernatural races believed to have their origin in the activities of the Dark Mother... -Crone = While not a race of Supernaturals, the Crone are instead an ancient order of Witches claiming to speak for the Dark Mother. Their exact numbers are unknown, but the Crones are unique in that they travel freely through Vampyre society, despite the fact that each of them is only human and not a Vampyre themselves. -Ghouls = Ghouls have never been that strongly organized, but among their kind they believe Lilith crated them as a kind of natural balance. Ghouls are meant to clean up the detritus in human society, fulfilling the low vaunted but much needed role of bottom-feeders. -Hag = Many Occultists believe the Hags were created by Lilith, although why and for what purpose is, as yet, unbeknown. -Succubus = The Succubi hold the distinction of being Lilith's first lasting creations. The Succubi believe that Lilith, in a fit of rage after her expulsion from Eden, crafted the Succubi as a lasting curse, to forever stalk and seduce (and destroy) the children of Adam and Eve. It is believed that, at a later date, Lilith came to regret this decision and changed the Succubi into their current form today. -Vampyres = Lilith is believed to have created the Vampyres to be her unique children. The more specific stories hold that Lilith gave birth to the first Vampyres after her liason with Azrael, the Angel of Death. This implies that while Lilith is the mother of all Vampyre kind, Azrael is its father. -Wendigo = The Wendigo are ignorant of their own history, but certain Occult sources have it that they were created by Lilith as some kind of curse. The act of cannibalism is the highest form of treason among the Brotherhood of Man, and Lilith seems to agree... -Werewolves = According to the oral traditions of the Werewolves and all of the Shifting Beasts, Lilith encountered nomadic bands of Shamans practicing an ancient form of Gaian worship. She learned their ways and eventually petitioned Gaia herself for knowledge and power. In return, Lilith created the Werewolves to serve as Gaia's elite warriors. Children of Eve: Lilith's relationship with mankind is unique: she herself was once human, presumably the first woman, and yet she seems to have transcended that state in her defiance of both Adam and God. Just how much of Lilith is still human is up for debate. Lilith clearly epitomizes metamorphosis into monsterhood, and she clearly harbors a dislike for Adam considering she created the entire Succubi race just to punish him and his sons. But all of Lilith's monsters, despite their many powers, always retain much in the way of human physiology and human traits. Werewolves, Vampyres, Succubi and all of her best children by and far resemble humans more than anything else. Clearly, when starting out Lilith uses the basic human design as her rough sketch. Does she still harbor a love for humanity? Or does she merely pay respect to her own history, originating herself among the ranks of Mankind. Whatever her beliefs or practices may be, the Brotherhood of Man has made up its mind about her. Vampyres and other monsters routinely prey on humans, and the Brotherhood of Man regularly sends out its Monster Hunters to take them down. If Lilith does exist, they reason, she is clearly a traitor to her own species. Fate Of Lilith: Lilith shows up in history only sporadically, usually appearing in certain spots to effect radical changes before vanishing again. She was heavily active in the ancient world, and for a brief time during the Dark Ages, but for the most part the Dark Mother is a phantom who acts behind the scenes. The Crones claim to be the living voice of Lilith, and the Lords of the Night are charged with carrying out her will. Beyond that, where and what Lilith is up to is anyone's guess. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilith -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNuOXODK0Dw -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_Pj42Edunk -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJ0pCiDND8I -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-v5Ny6IjKb8 Category:Infernal Category:Creator Category:Magick Category:Man Category:Church Category:Lords Of The Night Category:God Category:Feminine